Taming the Monster
by Dorkfishe97
Summary: What happens when a demon lord watches as a miko drinks an energy drink from her time? The consequences could be deadly...
1. An Evil is Born

Taming the Monster  
>Chapter 1: An Evil Is Born<p>

Sesshomaru backed further into the darkness, trying to get away from the danger he felt quickly approaching. In all of his long existence, he had never been more afraid or full of rage. The force coming towards him was more evil than any crazy half-demon mutt could ever hope to be. The rage he felt stemmed from the ridiculous thought that he, the Great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands was afraid of anything at all. However, no matter how much he hated himself for the fact, he couldn't deny that he just wanted to escape the evil seeking him out.

The real kicker was that Sesshomaru easily could have stopped this evil from coming into existence if he had seen the earlier signs. Well, he had seen the signs—Sesshomaru never misses anything—he simply chose to write off any signs he noticed. If he had used those powers of observation earlier, he knew he could have saved the miko from the evil that now possessed her… and hunted him. For a moment he couldn't help but think back to how the day started.

Sesshomaru had traveled out of the village as InuYasha practically begged him too so that he could retrieve the miko from the bone eater's well—Sesshomaru agreed, seeing that InuYasha was too busy chasing after Kikyo to care about his other miko. Plus he liked the idea of his brother being indebted to him, no matter how small that debt actually was.

Not long ago, Sesshomaru learned the strange miko indeed came from a different time, which came as no surprise to Sesshomaru; the miko was different from all the other humans of this era. One: she bathed regularly, so she was clean. Not many farmers understood that concept. Two: her manner of dressing was neither modest, nor practical. The length of her kimonos could only come from a time with a complete lack of morals and modesty.

So he waited for the miko to appear in the bottom of the well and then hoisted the grumbling seventeen year out up and out of the wooden structure after she emerged. With quite a bit of interest, Sesshomaru watched as Kagome narrowed her eyes in the general direction of InuYasha and his lover before she turned clear blue eyes back to the demon in front of her.

"I take it that InuYasha decided to chase after Kikyo again. I kinda figured when he didn't come and get me early. You being here just confirms that he's off with her. He is such a stupid dog," she grumbled and kicked the well next to her.

"Indeed, he is. And you, strange miko, are in a violate mood," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome had the decency to look away from him and blush in shame.

"Sorry 'bout that," she mumbled. "I'm just overly stressed. I have tons of tests I have to study for and a pile of make-up work to do. Coming back to find that InuYasha chose Kikyo over me again really does nothing to help with my moods. I mean, it's not like it's my fault that I had a life before I met InuYasha and shattered the jewel—I can't just drop everything back in the future. I know that I need to fix the jewel, this is only right, but I also have to finish high school if I ever want a semi-normal life after all of this is over." She looked up at the stoic demon lord. "And now I am grumbling all of this into your ear, and you could care less. I bet you hate me even more now. Great, I'm just going to head over there," she motioned with a quick jab of the finger.

A very confused Sesshomaru watched as the miko walked away from him in the small clearing and set her backpack down before plopping down onto her own butt. With a huff she pulled her backpack onto her lap before pulling out several of her books and then pulled something that smelled faintly of candy, yet was composed of ingredients he'd never smelled. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Sesshomaru walked over to the miko and observed what she had in her hands.

"Oh!" she jumped when she noticed the demon Lord looming over her suddenly. "You just snuck up on me!" Trying to hide a smile, she noted the confusing coloring his eyes as he took in all of her candy.

"Oh, this is just candy from my time. I kinda feel down right now, and candy cheers me up while giving me a little bit of a sugar boost. Do you want a piece? I must warn though, they have tons of sugar in them as well as preservatives not found in this time." Sesshomaru gave her a look that seemed blank to the little miko, but really was the mystery of the foreign ingredients being solved.

"Okay, then. If you don't want any candy, feel free to leave. You don't have to watch over mine like I'm some sort of four year old. I can take care of myself, even if InuYasha told you otherwise."

Again his blank stare greeted the miko.

"Fine," she huffed. "I'm going to study."

Sesshomaru lazed under a tree a few meters in front of and to the left of the miko. He watched as she flipped pages and notes for about an hour, the whole time popping pieced of candy in her mouth. When the candy seemed to stop having the desired effect, she sighed and pulled a black and green canister out of her backpack.

Seeing his curious look in her direction, Kagome decided to explain.

"This is an energy drink from my time. It's called Monster, and it's really good! The best part is that I have two more when this one is gone! Please don't tell InuYasha, though; he doesn't like it when I brink these back from my time to drink."

Sesshomaru just gave her a bored look. Despite what InuYasha may think, he was not going to babysit nor try to control the miko. Instead, he watched as he continued drinking and studying. Even though Sesshomaru sat away from the miko, he could hear her heartbeat increasing, even though she remained perfectly still. Looking back, Sesshomaru realized this is when he should have stepped in.

He watched her polish off her first Monster. The first one barely had time to make its way to her bloodstream before she pulled out another one, opened the top, and took a large swig of the liquid. Halfway through the second drink, she started bouncing. She pulled out even more candy and started making a dent in that.

In seemingly no time, she had eaten all of her candy and polished off the rest of her second drink. She pulled out her last Monster and practically chugged the contents from the canister. After she put the trash in her bag and swept her books from the side, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and gave him a huge smile that sent bits of ice through his blood stream. Her pupils overtook the blue of her eyes, and she had a crazy gleam to her eyes.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" I feel like playing fetch! Do you? You are a big, fluffy dog and all when you transform, so you have to love fetch! Hey! Let's run around!"

Kagome abruptly stood up and started running around the clearing. After a few minutes she couldn't breathe around the stich in her side and decided to wiggle her way in between Sesshomaru and the tree.

"Ooohh! Your hair is so pretty! Can I touch it? I want to braid it! Your hair would look so pretty with some flowers braided into it! I'll be right back!" At this point Sesshomaru could hear the miko's heart fluttering in her chest as she went to pick some flowers and came back only a few moments later with bunches of them. Much so his horror, she actually had the audacity to sit behind Sesshomaru and start braiding the offensive blooms into the silky perfection of his hair. He stood up.

"Do not touch me, miko!" Sesshomaru was in shock from being touched so freely. That was the only logical reason the little woman was still living. Kagome didn't care if she faced a certain doom. She wanted to braid that pretty silver hair of his; she stood and picked up where she left off.

No matter how many times he moved or threatened—no, promised—to kill the miko, she just kept coming. She was everywhere. Somehow, she was using her miko powers to fuel the power this evil Monster substance contained.

Thirty minutes later, he had suffered through a sing-a-long, skipping through the meadow, braiding, an attempted belly-rub, and any other torture the miko could conjure up in that evil head of hers. Several times Sesshomaru felt poison rising up into his deadly claws as he thought of killing her, but for some reason he could never bring himself to do so. Kagome noticed the poison, but thought he was probably soaking up the attention in secret.

Finally, when Sesshomaru could take no more, he just turned and ran. The miko had followed him and now here he was—hiding in the woods from a lowly human girl. Granted, this substance from the future correctly named Monster had turned Kagome into this evil force, but still! She was essentially human!

He caught the miko's scent and heard her footsteps approaching. Instead of running as Sesshomaru wanted, he sucked up his fears to face Kagome. He would rather die than run from a human!

He watched as the miko came forward. She cocked her head, just as a dog would do, and sniffed the air. She actually sniffed it! Then she turned and looked right at Sesshomaru.

"I found you, Sesshomaru! Do you mind if I call you Fluffy? You have this fluffy tail thingy and you're just so fluffy when you transform! Hahaha! I bet InuYasha is going to be pissed when he finds out I drank so many Monsters!" The little miko skipped over to him, and he heard as her quickly beating heart suddenly faltered before slowing.

"I'm not feeling so hot. Actually, I'm getting kind of weak and dizzy." She put a hand to her chest and then swayed gently from side to side. She was looking up as Sesshomaru quizzically, as if to ask how they got in the middle of the forest, right before her eyes fluttered and he passed out into the waiting arm of Sesshomaru.

"Now what?" he wondered.

A/N: Here's a little fic I started a while ago. I didn't intend on it to be a chapter story, but since I took it down and revised it, here it is! Leave me a review to keep me going :)

Also, go check out my friend Weregirl96 She's new to the InuYasha fandom and a lovely writer! Send her lots of love!


	2. Evil Plans

Taming the Monster  
>Chapter 2: Evil Plans<p>

Looking down at the unconscious woman awkwardly cradled in his one arm, Sesshomaru actually felt a smidge bit grateful she hadn't killed her. Even if he wouldn't admit this to anyone else, Sesshomaru knew he had a soft spot for the confounding woman—it's the only thing that kept her alive after the horrors she subjected him to.

He allowed her to take liberties he denied even Rin on most occasions. Somehow, the little miko picked up his curiosity and then used that to worm her way into his cold heart. Once there, her natural response was to thaw the ice she found there with her warm love. Looking down at her, he knew even though she had chased him through the forest and insisted on torture, he wasn't displeased that she now rested in his embrace.

For a faltering second, he thought about letting her fall on her face from the fluffy remark, but he knew he couldn't do that. Even when she was possessed, she was just so… pure. It didn't matter if her less than normal behavior sent a secret wave of panic through him. Even as she shuddered thinking about the horrors she subjected him to, Sesshomaru knew probably wouldn't harm the miko.

So, here he was wondering what he should do with the sleeping miko. He couldn't leave her unconscious in the middle of the forest; they were allies after all, and that course of action would probably break the alliance. At least, that's what the great lord told himself.

If he left her out here she could be attacked, eaten, or even worse. Sesshomaru's heart gave a little twinge at the thought of any harm befalling the miko. He didn't know how or when, but somewhere along the line, Sesshomaru started to care for the little woman—something that just engendered feelings of anger in the demon. He was Sesshomaru, the Great Killing Perfection, after all! He didn't have time for weak emotions such as love! Still, as much as he rebelled against the feelings, he couldn't deny the fact that they were there. He could fool everyone else with a carefully placed façade, but Sesshomaru could no longer lie to himself. Somehow he loved the little miko; he couldn't fight the love or deny it. Kagome just had that kind of power over anything possessing a heart.

Sesshomaru knew he couldn't take the miko back to the village, Doing so would give InuYasha the grounds to rub the simple fact that he couldn't take care of a human in his face. The hanyou would undoubtedly bring up Rin, and Sesshomaru would make things get ugly. No way would Sesshomaru allow his little brother to one up him; his pride refused.

The sun had started its descent in the sky, and under the cover of the trees the light was quickly fading. Looking around, Sesshomaru knew he was running out of time and that InuYasha would come looking for the miko sooner or later. Suddenly, an evil idea sprung into Sesshomaru's mind. Since he didn't want InuYasha thinking he was unfit to care for his miko, and since he didn't want said human to get harmed, he decided that he would just take the miko with him. In his care she wouldn't be harmed, unless he harmed her himself.

Sesshomaru knew that if he didn't return with Kagome, InuYasha would eventually freak out. InuYasha would come back from his dead miko and want the "next best thing," as he so crudely put it. Sesshomaru relished in through thought of his younger brother losing control and searching for Kagome everywhere. Seeing as it had been InuYasha's duty to retrieve Kagome from the well, Sesshomaru knew the half-demon would keep this to himself. When the group discovered Kagome was not there, they would surely know with whom InuYasha spent his time, and likely, what they had done. The promise of spending time alone with Kagome coupled with the image of InuYasha pulling out his hair from the stress made up Sesshomaru's mind.

As Sesshomaru sensed the half-breed coming near, he formed his cloud, gathered his miko, and took off into the sky. Doing this left no trail of his scent for InuYasha to follow, therefore, making it harder for InuYasha to track down the pair.

Noticing movement from the tiny girl, Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome's sleeping form. The chilly wind blew her raven hair around her face, causing her to shiver. Sesshomaru wrapped his pelt that she so lovingly called his "fluffy thingy" around her form to shield her from the cold wind. Immediately, her shivering ceased and she relaxed into the soft warmth.

Before he could fully stop himself, Sesshomaru found a small smile softening his features. When he was with this woman, he couldn't stop himself from feeling his gentler emotions. The miko could shine light into even the darkest of souls, and Sesshomaru certainly wasn't the exception. She had turned him into a big softy.

"What am I doing?" Sesshomaru wondered to himself. He never acted on his emotions—he didn't show kindness or weakness. He wasn't rash or impulsive. He enjoyed logic. He strategized and thought before he spoke. Really, he was the opposite of the miko now resting in him embrace. That's probably why she appealed to him so much. Yin and Yang. Light and Dark.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru pushed all thoughts of a certain miko from his head and instead focused on finding a shelter for the night. He wanted the keep the miko to himself for a bit and he wanted to keep her safe and healthy for the duration of that time.

Eventually, he found a cave far enough away that even if InuYasha ran through the night he would need days to find their little hide out. He decided to scope the small cave out.

As he entered the cave, he saw that it was fairly clean and dry. He smirked when he caught the smell of a convenient little hot spring only a few meters from the entrance to the cave. Towards the lip of the cave, a few pieces of wood remained stacked by the long-abandoned fire pit. This would do nicely.

He spread Kagome down on his pelts and then quickly worked to make a fire to ward off the cold that came as the sun set. Once a strong fire burned and started warming the cave, Sesshomaru went to the task of finding a tree to chop up for firewood. The real reason, though, was that he needed to release certain pent up frustrations.

A bit later Kagome awoke to the sound of something falling. The sound came from something so bit that it shook her out of her sleepy haze with the vibrations. As Kagome woke up, she became acutely aware of two things. One: she felt very warm. And two: she was not going to move anytime soon, even if whatever made that sound was coming for her. Instead, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut tighter and curled into the pelt that cushioned her from the cave floor.

Wait, cave?

Quickly opening her eyes, Kagome sprang into a seated position as her eyes darted all around her, trying to figure out how she came to be in this cave. Kagome thought back to see what she could remember, and the day's events came flooding back to her. She remembered chugging that monster and eating all of that candy. She remembered her heart hammering in her chest and the fuzzy, surreal effect the overload of sugar and caffeine gave to her system. Most of all, she remembered in perfect detail trying to braid flowers into a very annoyed Sesshomaru's hair.

"Oh Kami. Why am I still alive?" blurted Kagome, horrified with herself. She flopped down into the pelt under her and waited for the torture she knew would eventually come. She knew running was pointless—Sesshomaru would just track her down. So she waited for what seemed like forever until she finally heard the familiar footfalls on the cave floor.

"Just make it fast!" she thought to herself, listening as Sesshomaru walked closer.

* * *

><p>AN: I really had no intentions of making this a chapter story, but when I was revising it, the idea just ran away with itself! I'm not sure how long it will be, but let's have a good journey while it lasts! Leave a review, they give me the fuel to keep writing!

Also, go check out my friend Weregirl96 She's new to the fandom and she deserves a warm welcome! She has the most adorable ficlet about Kagome and Shippou, so go check her out!


	3. Not so Evil

**Warning: This chapter is fluffy and slightly OOC. If you don't like, sod off.**

Taming the Monster  
>Chapter 3: Not so Evil<p>

"What are you doing you insufferable miko?" Kagome heard Sesshomaru demand as he set down the bundle of firewood. While waiting for his return, and her death, she'd squeezed her eyes closed, but now Kagome slowly opened one of her eyes in time to watch as Sesshomaru sat down across the fire. He in turn watched as she slowly starting relaxing and the pungent smell of her fear eased.

"So you aren't going to kill me?" she hesitantly asked after a few moments.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, flexing his claws. He wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he enjoyed teasing the miko. Kagome watched the firelight flicker off his deadly claws, mesmerized, and then swallowed loudly.

"Not particularly. I happen to enjoy living. I just thought you were going to kill me for you know… earlier."

"The thought crossed my mind. A few times. There were many things I wanted to do, but instead I decided on this."

"Oh," said Kagome awkwardly. On the inside she felt grateful Sesshomaru spared her life and showed some mercy. Kagome wouldn't have blamed Sesshomaru if he suddenly decided to kill her. She braided flowers into his hair, after all! She was lucky she had even thought about touching his hair and lived to see another day. Other people would be dead before they could even pull their hands from the silky threads.

They both sat and watched the fire for a while, well, Kagome watched the fire as she let her mind wander; Sesshomaru had his attention fully directed towards a certain young miko. He watched as she lost herself deep into the recesses of her mind. For a moment he could practically see the gears turning in the miko's head as she stared unseeingly at the fire.

Kagome found herself thinking about Sesshomaru's reasons for keeping her alive. Apparently, the two must be away from the rest of the group since she was in a cave. Alone. With Sesshomaru. He probably took her somewhere far away so that her friends couldn't hear her screams as Sesshomaru tortured her. She shook her head at the sheer absurdity of that line of thought—if Sesshomaru really wanted to kill her, he wouldn't need to take her away to do so. If Sesshomaru wanted to kill Kagome, her entire group of friends wouldn't be able to stop him, no matter how badly they wanted to.

The real reason Sesshomaru brought her here must have been to irk InuYasha. This morning was InuYasha's turn to get Kagome from the well, and since he neglected to do so, all of her friends would undoubtedly blame him for her disappearance. The only sane reason Sesshomaru took her was to get back at InuYasha for something. Kami knew that he didn't pull this stunt just to spend time with her.

Kagome shook her head at the brothers' antics and then look down below her. For the first time, she fully realized exactly what was keeping her warm. All around her the white fur of Sesshomaru's pelt rose up to keep her warm. She blushed as she wondered what possessed him to show this amount of kindness to her. She stared at the pelt around her in wonder and then slowly untangled it from her legs; pushing up off the ground, he got up and walked to Sesshomaru.

"Thanks for letting me use this," she said as she motioned to return the pelt to him.

"Keep it. The temperature will continue to drop. Even with the fire you will be cold."

"Thanks, but aren't you going to be cold?" she asked, concern coloring her voice.

"The cold does not affect me as it affects you. I will survive," he answered.

Sesshomaru felt the stirrings of surprise rising up at her concern for his well-being. Not many people even considered that someone like him would get cold. This was just something that the miko always did, and the fact never ceased to amaze him. She had much too kind of a heart.

He watched as she silently went back to her spot and wrapped his pelt around her small form once more. Inwardly, he could the feel the smug male pride rising at seeing her wrapped up in something that belonged to him. The pelt was drenched in his scent, and as his smell rubbed off on her, Sesshomaru felt like he was staking a claim for the whole world to see. This was just his sly way of marking her as his without her really knowing.

Sesshomaru slammed into a brick wall as he examined his previous thoughts. He wasn't claiming the miko. No, he was simply keeping her frail human body warm so that she didn't fall ill. The only reason she was of value was because she was a powerful being crucial to bringing down Naraku. She was a powerful miko, and the power she possessed would benefit all of his lands. That was the only reason.

"So, how long are you going to do this to him?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Who?" asked Sesshomaru as he was caught off guard for the first time in his long life.

"InuYasha. I know that the only reason that you took me away was to get under his skin. You want to make him sweat a little. If you were doing this for any other reason, you probably wouldn't need me alive."

"Correct."

"Um…. What am I correct about?"

"I am doing this to antagonize the hanyou."

"Oh," Kagome said slowly.

"Do not sound so surprised, miko. You knew this was true, or else you wouldn't have stated your thoughts."

"Yea, I just thought that since you were doing this to bother InuYasha, you'd probably just end up killing me. Nothing would fire him up like you killing me. I don't think I could really blame you either—I mean, I did braid flowers into your hair and all. Did I mention that I was sorry about that? Well, not really sorry because you have really pretty, silky hair that I've always wanted to touch, and then I did. I'm just sorry that I violated your personal space." She stopped and looked at the irritated demon lord. "Now I'm babbling like an idiot, so I'm sorry about that too." Kagome trailed off, hoping Sesshomaru hadn't rethought his decision about not killing her. She couldn't help that she was nervous and making herself look like an idiot.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand was still stuck on her comments about his hair. She thought his hair was silky and wanted to touch it. He couldn't remember when a woman had been attracted to him because of his hair. This new development perplexed him, and he couldn't help but ponder how strange Kagome was—even for a human. Sesshomaru couldn't decide if her oddities were good or bad yet.

"Sooo…" Kagome started after a few moments of silence. "How long do you plan to stay here? I mean, since you probably aren't going to kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you, miko. We will stay until we've had our fill of peace and quiet," he answered.

Kagome heaved a mighty sigh of relief and then beamed at the demon.

"Some peace and quiet sounds great right now. I could go with some time away from InuYasha. You know, time to de-stress and relax." Lazily, she stretched out on the pile of furs and watched the firelight flicker against the ceiling of the cave.

Sesshomaru thought about her words. If she loved the half-breed, why did she need time away from him? From his ideas of love, although they could be misguided, he presumed that lovers wanted to spend as much time together as possible. He heard that separation could cause anxiety or pain, much like how he felt when the miko was away. If she loved InuYasha, why did she need time away from him?

Kagome was a mystery he couldn't solve, so Sesshomaru allowed his thoughts to drift to more pleasant musings, and the two shared a comfortable silence. Kagome reveled in the chance to think through her thoughts and not have to worry about InuYasha harping on her for smelling like sadness or something stupid like that.

Kagome thought back to the last few years she spent in the feudal era. She traveled with the group for about three years now. Her skills as a miko and as a fighter had come a long way, but she still had a lot to learn. The quest for the jewel was slow going, but the scales actually tipped in her favor for once. Hanging from Kagome's neck was over half of the jewel, which meant they had more than Naraku. Still, even holding most of the jewel and being a miko, Kagome had her doubts.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," ventured Kagome after a moment.

"Hn," he grunted, letting her know she had his attention.

"When the time comes, do you think we'll be able to beat Naraku?"

"This Sesshomaru does not fail. The hanyou will perish and peace will be restored to my lands."

"I know that you're powerful! That's not what I was getting at. What if… what if in the final battle I'm just useless? I know I'm not as powerful as Kikyo, but I can't stand back and watch my friends fight—maybe even die. Heck, I don't even know if I'll even come out of all of this alive."

Sesshomaru noted that Kagome didn't sound sad or scared talking about her death. She just seemed to accept this as a fact. She didn't believe she had enough strength to live through the final fight, and for some reason the thought inspired a burning rage within the demon lord.

"You will live," he stated with such passion that Kagome actually jumped. Sesshomaru wouldn't even entertain the thought of this interesting little miko dying.

"You sound so sure," she said after a moment, "but I'm the most inadequately equipped for this battle."

"My idiot half-bother's insults have gotten to you. Do not allow his false words to ring true. You are one of the most powerful beings I know, and the most powerful miko I've ever met. Your power would increase if you believed in your capabilities. If anyone will defeat Naraku, that person will be you. Do not argue. I do not give false praise."

"Thanks, Sesshomaru."

Once again, the two lapsed into silence. The fire seemed to grow brighter as the world outside dimmed and fell away. Kagome felt happy sitting in companionable silence with Sesshomaru. She couldn't remember the last time she allowed herself to just relax and enjoy her own thoughts. Even though Sesshomaru had technically kidnapped her, Kagome felt safer and more relaxed than she had in years. Knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't harm her and that he'd return her soon enough, Kagome simply relaxed and meditated. She enjoyed spending time with Sesshomaru. Not knowing if this was good or bad yet, Kagome just went with the feeling.

"Miko," Sesshomaru broke the silence suddenly. "I must ask you a question."

"Shoot," answered Kagome.

"Why do you waste your time on InuYasha?"

"You know, that's a good question. Sometimes he is so rude to me I wonder that myself." She thought for a moment. "He is my friend and I love him. I guess I'm just sticking around and waiting for him to love me back."

"You do not love him and he does not deserve your love."

Kagome pushed herself from the pile of furs and leveled a glare at Sesshomaru. "Where do you get off telling me how I feel? I think I would know!"

"If you truly loved the half-breed, you wouldn't deem it necessary to "de-stress and relax" when he wasn't accompanying you. Those you love shouldn't cause you such inner turmoil."

"Sesshomaru, I don't expect you to understand. You can't choose the people you love, and you don't stop loving them because they hurt you."

"You also shouldn't have to wait for someone to love you back. He obviously picked the dead miko over you. This is reality. Accept it and find someone that truly loves you."

"And who would you suggest I find? You?" she snapped.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "Perhaps," he answered after a moment. His thoughts clicked into place and he realized with a shock that he had… feelings for the miko.

"What?" Kagome asked breathlessly. She found that breathing was suddenly difficult.

"Perhaps I love you," Sesshomaru said slowly.

"Sesshomaru, I really don't know where this idea came from. It's ridiculous! I'm just some human miko! You hate humans. Are you feeling okay?"

"I don't hate humans—most of them are simply beneath my notice. You are powerful and would make a good mate. You would bear many of my children and mother them all as you have mothered the kit."

"Um…." Did that mean Sesshomaru was thinking about sex? With her? Suddenly, Kagome's mouth went dry and Sesshomaru detected the change in her scent as it went slightly spicy and her thoughts wandered down a dark alley. He smiled in victory.

"I don't think you're thinking rationally. Other than my childbearing capabilities, I don't think I could offer much in a… erm, relationship with you."

"Although I'm sure the child making would be fun that is not the only reason I find myself attracted to you. You are interesting with all of your oddities. I find myself wanting to be near you to unravel your mind. Even when I understand something one hundred more questions arise."

"I won't always be interesting," Kagome mumbled. "That's not something you can base a relationship on."

"Don't interrupt. You are irrational, crazy, and entirely too emotional, yet I find myself drawn to you for that reason. You make me want to be less… stoic. You have an infinite capability to love and I feel myself wanting to reciprocate that. You are good with your kit and my ward, and I know you would be good to our pups. You are intelligent and powerful, something many women—humans and demonesses alike—lack in this time. You bathe and smell mouth-wateringly good. You are loud and impulsive, the complete opposite to me, and I that's why I love you."

Kagome was floored. Love? He _loved _her. The guy with an icicle stuck up his ass loved her? When? How? Why? This had to be some joke.

"Sesshomaru, this is a cruel joke to play."

"Miko, you know I do not jest."

"But how can _you _love me? This doesn't make sense!" she screamed in aggravation.

"I do not repeat myself. You should get used to this since I plan to woo you."

"But why? You are completely out of my league! Some as perfect as you cannot be with someone as ordinary as me!"

"I do not believe you see yourself very clearly. You, Kagome, are far from ordinary. I will look forward to discovering just how beautiful every inch of that body is." Kagome turned bright red as Sesshomaru gave her a very obvious up down.

Kagome starred into the fire and Sesshomaru let her have a moment to think his words over. He wasn't used to barring his soul, and he would give Kagome the time she needed. He had only just realized the depth of his feelings for the woman, so he could understand if she needed a moment. He didn't want his pushing for a hasty response lead to false hope or false rejection.

Kagome felt grateful for the time he allowed her. Loving Sesshomaru and having Sesshomaru love her wouldn't be a bad thing. She would admit to the little crush she'd harbored for the demon lord for the past couple of months, and she would go so far as to say that crush was also the reason InuYasha's rejections bothered her less and less. Watching him with Rin, Kagome knew that his love would be steadfast and constant; she would always be protected and never want for anything. He would love her, and Kagome knew she could love him. Plus, bedtime with Sesshomaru couldn't possibly be unpleasant… but she probably shouldn't go back down that alley again.

"I like you a lot, Sesshomaru—I will admit at least that. But I don't think that I love you."

"Not yet, but you will," he announced smugly.

"So what happens next?" she asked.

"I court you and you fall in love with me."

"You say that like it's obvious," Kagome blushed.

"It's not?" he joked.

"Maybe it is," she laughed.

"And then, once you love me, I mate you."

"That doesn't seem like a bad option for my future. I look forward to you wooing me," Kagome admitted with a red face.

Now as they settled into silence, the atmosphere seemed charged. The two kept sneaking glances at each other until Kagome would turn bright red and look away for a bit. Eventually Sesshomaru excused himself to go hunt for a meal, and when he returned, the little miko seemed determined. As he set the fish over the fire to cook, Kagome gathered the pelt and moved over to where he sat against the wall. When he raised an eyebrow, she just shrugged.

"If we're going to do this, I'm just going to jump in headfirst. No point in delaying the inevitable. I'm going to get to know you eventually so why not start now?" Then she launched into a round of endless chatter and questions.

Kagome had never heard Sesshomaru talk so much as she had earlier, but as the night when on he indulged her and became downright chatty. He answered all her questions and even asked some of his own. As the night moved along, Kagome realized that she actually liked Sesshomaru as he kept talking. She could easily see herself falling for the demon one day.

When Kagome's eyes started drooping and the time between her questions became more drawn out, Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap.

"Eek!" she squeaked at suddenly finding herself so close to him.

"Might as well jump in headfirst," he repeated her earlier words. "You will be more comfortable this way."

Kagome didn't argue and instead snuggled into the warmth around her as he arranged his pelt around them. She drifted to sleep and slept better than she had in years.

When the morning dawn came, Kagome woke slowly and let the memories from last night drift back over her. She could get used to this—a lifetime with Sesshomaru looked better and better the longer she spent with him, and Kagome knew that she wouldn't have to wait long before she loved him.

"Good morning, miko," Sesshomaru's chest vibrated as he whispered the phrase into her ear.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru. Please just call me Kagome. There isn't really the need for formality."

"Kagome," he muttered as his claws tightened around her and she smiled into his chest.

"What are our plans for today?" she asked after a moment.

"We will be returning to the group today," announced Sesshomaru.

"Really? Why so soon? I was just starting to enjoy all the quiet. Plus, I thought you wanted to antagonize InuYasha some more," she jested.

"I'm sure that your friends are worried by this point, and bringing you back with me will antagonize the half-breed. Especially when he realizes he no longer has two mikos. I refuse to share," he growled.

Kagome only giggled at his antics. Feeling wanted was a nice change. Once again, she let the amazing fact wash over her. Sesshomaru loved her—the perfect, cold, yet surprisingly loving and emotional demon loved her. The same demon she had a crush on but had always been too nervous to approach. This demon loved her and wanted her to return those feelings. Mind blown.

"I guess we better get back, then," Kagome smiled. Within moments Kagome flew over the treetops as the ground passed steadily beneath the cloud of youkai the couple rode upon. Soon enough, the village came in view and Kagome could see the figures of her friends coming to meet her.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!" Sango exclaimed, barely waiting for Kagome's feet to touch the ground. Her friends all converged around her, pulling her away from Sesshomaru and enveloping her in a hug. The only person that stood back was InuYasha. Instead of sharing in the joy of Kagome's safe return, he eyed Sesshomaru with distrust.

"What were ya doing with him?" InuYasha accused when Miroku, Shippou, Sango, Kirara, and Rin stepped away from Kagome.

"I don't see how that's really any of your business considering you were too busy to come pick me up from the well. Don't think I don't know what you and Kikyo were out doing in the forest," Kagome said with her hands on her hips and indignant rage shining in her blue eyes. "You were supposed to come and make sure I got back safely, and you just pawned your job onto Sesshomaru!"

"Is this true InuYasha?" Miroku asked after a beat of silence. Kagome watched InuYasha's face pale and came to a startling conclusion.

"You lied," Sesshomaru stated before Kagome could get herself worked up.

"Yes he did. He said that you came back but Sesshomaru took you away. I smelled Sesshomaru, but I didn't think it made any sense," Shippou stated.

"That's crazy! Sesshomaru was nothing but a gentleman. He even came to the well and watched over me when InuYasha failed to do so. I went away with him for a little while, but so what? He was perfectly polite," Kagome beamed as she returned to his side and grasped his hand.

"Why are you defending him? You act like he's your boyfriend or something!" InuYasha shouted in rage. The couple's display of affection did nothing to soothe his beast.

"Well, that's kind of a funny story!" Kagome giggled nervously.

"So he is your boyfriend! I knew it!"

"If that is what you call my courting and eventually mating the miko, then yes, InuYasha, I am Kagome's boyfriend."

Everyone in the group let out a loud whoosh of breath as Sesshomaru's proud words settled. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Rin seemed happy enough. They once again swarmed in on their friend, but this time they included Sesshomaru in the hug.

After congratulating their friend the group rushed back to the village to sit down and hear the whole story. Kagome gladly told her friends about everything leading up to the big moment.

"So you are happy?" Sango asked her friend after the tale ended.

"Yes Sango, I am happy. I am sure that I will only get happier as I start to know Sesshomaru better and better. One of these days, I'm sure we'll be happy with lots of children running around our feet," Kagome beamed up at the demon lord and he gave a satisfied smirk.

"I'm sure this Sesshomaru will thoroughly enjoy the making of all those children as well," he said before claiming his miko's lips.

Kagome's friends cheered for her happiness, even if that happiness stemmed from a very unexpected place. They even cheered for Sesshomaru to kiss a very red-faced Kagome once more. Even with InuYasha's obnoxious gagging noises coming from across the fire, Kagome couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be.

**A/N: It's done. I FINISHED SOMETHING But really, I loved writing this story, and I love how it turned out. This is pure fluff, but I don't really care. I love it! Thanks to all the support you guys gave me! I love you all! This story goes out to my beautiful wife! Without you pushing me to write something cottoncandy fluffy, this story would neve have been finished! I really hope you like the end result!**

**Leave me some love!**


End file.
